


I see them now

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Series: Colours (Ryden soulmate au) [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon's mom is so nice, But whatever, Coffee Shops and Confusion, Colours, Dallon isn't, Gay, He's sorta gay, M/M, Soul Mate AU, Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: Set a couple of week(e)s after the first one.Brendon and Dallon continue to meet up at the same coffee shop where Ryan works. Dallon still doesn't have his colours. But then he does.





	I see them now

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned, set a couple of week(e)s after the first one. There will probably be a third which will probably have the violence warning. Slight tw here: homophobic slurs. But nothing too major. Also, abusive parent but only verbally in this work.

Brendon had been meeting Dallon at the same coffee shop as there first date every Saturday since. It was the fourth week of this when Dallon was late. Brendon kept his eyes on the door to avoid the sympathetic glances from Ryan.

Ryan Ross.

Aka, Brendon's soulmate. But we don't talk about that.

Eventually, Dallon showed up. He was smiling happily and looking around as if viewing the world in a whole new light. And he was accompanied by a girl. Brendon could immediately tell what had happened, but he listened to Dallon explaining what had happened anyway, out of politeness to his now ex-boyfriend.

"My car broke down so I had to take the subway in but you know how packed the subway is and I ended up bumping into Breezy here and we both went colour. I'm really sorry Bren, but we already found out me and you weren't soulmates..." He trailed off, hesitating, "I really liked what we had though. And you'll find someone. Stay in touch, yeah?" He finished, a little rushed.

Brendon nodded,"'Course I will. You two are lucky. Good luck for the future."

Breaking into a broad grin, Dallon hugged him tight, "thanks Bren. See ya." And with that, he walked out, accompanied by Breezy who gave Brendon a greatful smile, presumably for handling it so well.

The only problem now was that half the café had overheard, and we're either regarding him with sympathetic looks or ones full of disgust. 

With a sigh, he walked out the shop, but only made it halfway down the street before someone caught his arm. Ryan. His- we still don't talk about that. 

"What do you want?" He said, tone harsher than either of them were expecting and causing Ryan to flinch in response.

"Well, i...Uh...I thought-" Ryan sighed, before saying, in one long breath," wouldnowbeabadtimetoaskyoutobemyboyfriend?"

Brendon stopped walking, turning to face the slightly shorter boy, who pulled him to the side of the path out the way, "what?"

"Would now be a bad time to ask you to be my boyfriend?" He mumbled, honey eyes looking worried and nervous.

"I think...No. This isn't a bad time."

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes. We are soulmates I guess." He replied with a nod. "Let me call my mom to tell her I've found my soulmate. She'll kill me if I wait any longer." He added with a chuckle, before dialling the number, "Hey mom."

"Hi honey. Is something wrong?"

"Not at all," he glanced at Ryan affectionately, reassuring him since he looked so nervous. "In fact, I've got some very good news."

"Oh, good. Go on then."

"I've found my soulmate." He couldn't hide the excitement from his voice, now the reality was finally setting in.

"Oh honey, that's wonderful. Is it that lovely Dallon boy you talk about so much?"

"No, but Dallon found his earlier today too." That hurt a little.

"Well, what's his name then?"

"Ryan. Ryan..." He hesitated, glancing at Ryan who smiled slightly and said, "Ross." "Ryan Ross."

Brendon could practically feel the smile in his mother's voice, "you must bring him over some time."

"I will. Got to go now, by mom, love you." He hung up and turned back to Ryan, "Aren't you going to tell you parents?"

"No. I have to get home now anyway."

"Let me walk you home," Brendon held out his arm like a gentleman. Ryan rolled his eyes fondly and, after hesitating a moment, took Brendon's arm. 

They walk together the short distance to Ryan's house, still arm in arm and chatting about random things until they reach the top of the street, where Ryan abruptly stopping talking and dropped his arm, moving slightly away from him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Came Brendon's worried question, eyes giving the impression of a kicked puppy. 

"No," came Ryan's short reply as he turned down the path to his house. "Bye Brendon. See you next week, same place as usual?" He tried to half-joke.

"Of course. Well, bye then," he waved and walked off as Ryan went inside.

About halfway up the street, Brendon was stopped by a shout of, "soul mates, huh? I ain't having a disgusting faggot as a son!" Followed by a couple of other choice slurs and a whimpered apology, presumably from Ryan, who was now stood in the doorway, facing inside towards a rather scary looking man. "Get out!" Growled the man, spitting at Ryan and slamming the door in his face.

Brendon rushed down the street, meeting Ryan as the smaller boy trudged back up the garden path. After shooting a quick text to his mom, Brendon opened his arms for Ryan, who had been crying softly. He was greatful of the support and safe feeling, burying his face in the crook of the taller boy's neck. Brendon checked his phone and pulled apart from the hug gently. He started walking, keeping an arm around Ryan's waist.

"My mom says you can stay with us."

A sniffle, followed by an almost silent, "thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment.


End file.
